Pass The Ball
by thelittletaco
Summary: It's the time of the year—where two teams will fight to win the annual football game. Gusion may have lost to Bruno three times in a row, but this year, he has a feeling that the outcome of this match will be different. Especially when Lesley is here, cheering for him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Mobile Legends belongs to Moonton.**

 **Note: I know, I know. The Bruno's Cup event ended like months ago, and only now I publish this? xD Well, as long as I got this published, that's another oneshot off my hands.**

 **Also, I'm not really interested in football, so there might be some mistakes with the rules here. Wait, before you call me a lazy writer for not doing my research, first of all, yes, I'm lazy. Secondly, for your information, I did do my research. It's just that I'm too lazy to make sure that it's one hundred percent accurate. So if you see any mistakes, uh, just pretend you didn't see it.**

* * *

 **Oneshot:**

 **Pass the Ball**

* * *

Lesley stared at the mirror on the dresser as she braided her blonde hair. Originally, her hair was a dark shade of pink, but just for this occasion, she was willing to dye her hair blonde. She tied the end of her hair and inspected the current look she had through her reflection. She was wearing a white shirt—with the end of it tied into a knot—along with some dark shorts. She blinked a few times, watched her reflection blink back, before turning around to face Lolita.

"Lolita, are you _sure_ my outfit is okay?" she asked, looking down at her shirt. Since the end of her shirt was tied into a knot, everyone could see her stomach. She felt uncomfortable at the thought of people staring at it. "I don't know if–"

Lolita raised an index finger, which instantly silenced her. The elf shook her head, before her lips pulled into a wide smile. "Lesley, you look amazing!" She then crossed her arms, and nodded to herself thoughtfully. "I'm sure Gusion will love it. Trust me, he's going to _tremble_ when he sees you!"

"If you say so..." Lesley said, still unsure. She then motioned to her bedroom door. "Let's check on Harley. I'm sure Angela is done with him."

Lesley and Lolita walked over to Harley's bedroom. Lesley knocked on the door and waited for a response. When she heard Angela allowing them to come in, her eyes widened when she opened the door.

Harley was sitting on a chair, while Angela is busy combing his hair. His hair—that was usually golden—was now dyed in red. He was wearing a yellow shirt with black pants; his attire similiar to a footballer's. Around his neck was a whistle attached to a string.

The reason why he was dressed like that was because he was selected to become a referee. To be honest, it was against his will to become one. But after much pleading from Bruno and Gusion, he finally agreed to become the referee for the upcoming football match. The reason why they chose him was because he was the only person left—that they could think of—that has high mobility. With his ability to leave his hat, he could catch up with anyone in no time. The others that has a dash skill—including Gusion—were joining the game, so that leaves Harley to be chosen as the referee.

Harley caught his sister staring, and his cheeks instantly turned red. He squirmed uncomfortably on the chair, before asking, "Do I look okay?"

"You look great, Harley," Lesley said with a reassuring smile. She glanced at Angela, who looked like she was almost done with her brother's hair. "Thank you so much again, Angela. You've done a wonderful job."

"You're welcome!" Angela replied with a cheery voice. Finally, she took a step back and clapped her hands. "All done!"

Harley got off the chair and put on his referee hat. He looked at himself in the mirror, and grinned. He turned around to face the mechanical doll. "Thanks, Angela!"

Angela smiled. "No problem!"

The doorbell rang, and that meant they had arrived. Harley, Lolita, Lesley and Angela went down the stairs to answer the door. They were greeted with Gusion, Lancelot, Karina, Nana and Cyclops. All of them were dressed in casual outfits, except for Lancelot and Gusion; who will be joining the football match.

Yes, Lancelot will be _joining_ the football match.

The moment Gusion spotted Lesley, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Lesley couldn't help but blush when his eyes scanned her from head to toe. Instantly, he made his way to her and wrapped a hand around her waist. He cleared his throat as he nodded his head in approval, "Lesley, I think you should dress like this every day."

Lesley smiled and lightly punched his arm. She was about to respond to his statement, when she was seperated from Gusion—by an annoyed-looking brother.

Harley crossed his arms, before glaring at Gusion. "I don't think so."

Nana, who saw Harley, took a step closer to him and stared at him. Harley noticed her stare, and fidgeted nervously on the spot. His cheeks grew red as Nana continued to gaze at him. Nana saw his reaction and giggled, "You look really nice, Harley!"

Harley blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Nana answered and pointed at his hair. "I didn't know your hair looks so good in red."

"Well," Harley crossed his arms over his chest, a smug on his face, "I _am_ the best at being handsome."

Gusion was about to make an embarrassing remark about Harley and Nana, but Lesley stopped him before he could do so. She placed a hand over his shoulder, gave him a disapproving look, and shook her head. Lolita laughed at Gusion's disappointed look, while Angela merely smiled. Honestly, Lesley would _love_ to tease her brother right now. But as much as she loved teasing Harley, she didn't want to interrupt the adorable moment the two children were having.

"Um, can we go now?" Everyone turned their heads to Karina, who was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded. Cyclops was pacing beside her, obviously restless that they weren't moving. The Night Elf continued, "We're going to be late for the game if we don't start moving."

"I agree," Lancelot stated, and flipped his hair. "I don't want my beautiful Odette to wait for me. I'm sure she's already at the stadium—waiting for my appearance."

* * *

Everyone arrived at the stadium they rented for their game. The stadium wasn't full, but that was only because the heroes from Moonton Academy were the only ones present. The leaders of the academy had rented the whole stadium for the day, so they were allowed to use it to their heart's content.

Annually, they would have a football match. Usually, it would be a match between Gusion and Bruno's team. Though, the winner had been Bruno for three times in a row. However, Gusion was really determined to win the match this year. Even if there was a slim chance that he would win against the best footballer in the academy, he was still determined to show Bruno that he could beat him. He had practiced a lot for this day, and with his skills, he could probably beat the marksman today.

"Odette, beautiful Odette!" Lancelot called as he headed towards the spectators area. He looked around, only to find said mage missing. He spotted Kagura, who was sitting in between Hayabusa and Hanabi, and approached her. "Kagura, have you seen Odette?"

"Oh, she said that she would be here a little late. Says that she doesn't know what kind of outfit she should wear," Kagura said, and giggled when Lancelot frowned. "Don't worry, Lance. She'll be here. She promised."

"Didn't she also say it's okay if she missed the match because—well, Lancelot can't actually play football?" Hanabi whispered at Kagura. Unfortunately, Lancelot could hear what she said, and his frowned deepened. Kagura quickly shook her head at Hanabi, and raised an index finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything more. Hanabi realised her slip up and instantly gave Lancelot an apologetic smile. "I—uh, don't worry. Odette will be here."

Gusion chuckled and threw an arm around Lancelot's shoulder. "I guess your _beautiful Odette_ isn't waiting for you here after all."

Harley rolled his eyes at Gusion and Lancelot, and turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He raised his brows when Nana and Cyclops looked like they were contemplating on what to say.

"We'll be sitting over there, watching you," Nana said, pointing towards a seat near the front row. "I hope you have fun!"

Cyclops added with a chuckle, "Even if you actually don't want to be the referee in the first place."

"If Gusion didn't invite Lancelot to be on his team, I wouldn't _have_ to be the referee," Harley mumbled and shook his head. He glanced at the two mages, before giving them a shrug. "I guess I'll join you guys after the game."

Nana and Cyclops waved goodbye, before walking towards their seat. Harley sat on a nearby chair and scanned around the area. It seemed that the only ones here was from the Red Team, which was Gusion, Lancelot, Balmond, and Chou. Another three players from the Red Team weren't present yet. Meanwhile, for the Yellow Team, which is Bruno and his teammates, Harley could see none of them yet.

"Nervous?"

Harley whirled his head, only to meet Lesley's gaze. She had her cheerleader gun in her hand, resting against her shoulder. He shook his head and said, "No. I just–" He sighed. "I want to watch the game, not become the referee."

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will be the last time you become one," Lesley reassured and placed a hand on top of his hat. "They just don't have someone else to do it, since Lancelot is joining this year. After–" She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before she continued in a low voice, "After they realise that Lancelot can't actually play, I'm sure he'll be back with being the referee."

Harley nodded with a small grin. "Okay."

"Geez," Gusion said and checked the time on his wristwatch. "Where are the others? I thought we promised eight in the morning—sharp."

"You should know by now that they are _never_ on time," Chou said and slammed his fist at the palm of his hand. His face morphed into something that expressed pure determination. "We'll show Bruno today that we can win this year. And," Chou turned around to look at Hanabi. The marksman met his gaze and waved at him with a wide smile. Chou waved back, before clenching a fist. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he continued, "I'll make Hanabi proud."

Someone scoffed. "I hope you can."

Gusion and his teammates turned around, only to find Bruno with his teammates—Hilda (yes, Hilda), Martis, Akai, Diggie, Saber, Alpha—beside him. The marksman had a smug with his arms crossed. One foot was absentmindedly rolling a ball. Gusion gave Bruno a strained smirk, "Cocky, are we?"

Bruno chuckled, his visor gleaming under the sunlight. He then gave a half-hearted shrug. "I guess three years of defeat still hasn't taught you a thing."

If there was a time when Gusion hated Bruno, it was right now. Bruno, on other days, wasn't this annoying. But since he took soccer seriously, he would turn into this boastful, irritating _jerk_ that would rub his victory in the losing team's faces— _their_ faces—whenever he wins the football match. Gusion gritted his teeth and subconciously clenched his hands. He was surprised when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, and a very, _very_ faint blush crept onto his cheeks when it turned out to be Lesley.

Lesley gave Bruno a genuine smile. "Let's have fun, okay?" She tilted her head to look at Gusion, and smiled. "I believe Gusion can win this year."

If Gusion's determination to win was five times stronger this year, it had just grown twenty times more.

Bruno's smug turned into a small smile. "I guess we'll have to see."

"We're here," Yi Sun-shin, who was Gusion's teammate, announced. He looked at Gusion, who had his eyes narrowed at him. "I apologise for the delay. We had some... complications with Johnson."

"Boom pow!" Johnson said in the distance, punching the air with his arms. He noticed that Gusion was glowering at him, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, boss. It's been a while since I've went to the stadium, so I kept crashing into walls."

Gusion shook his head, before his eyes seemingly searching for someone. "Where's our spare player?"

"He says he'll be here when he wants to," Yi Sun-shin said. Upon noticing Gusion's clenched teeth, the marksman immediately raised his hands in defense. "I take no part in his delay. His decision was only his."

"Can we start the match now?" Bruno asked, his foot tapping impatiently. A smirk appeared on his lips. "I don't have all day."

"Our spare player isn't here," Gusion said.

"Ah, it's only a spare player. We can start without him," Bruno said, waving his hand around. He glanced at Harley, who looked up to meet his gaze. "Come on, ref. Let's start the match."

It was the time of the year; where the two teams play aggressively in order to win. Football usually has eleven players, but they modified the rules a bit because not everyone wanted to join the game. So each team would have seven players; with six playing and one as the spare player. Sometimes, when the players want the game to spice up a bit, they would request for their powers to be allowed. Hopefully, it doesn't lead to that, because if they could use their powers, that meant Bruno has a huge advantage.

"Okay," Harley said, bouncing a coin in the palm of his hand. "Head or tails?"

"Head," Gusion said.

"Tails," Bruno answered.

Harley nodded and flipped the coin. He caught the coin, with his other hand covering it. He slowly revealed the results by moving his hand, and it turned out to he tails.

"Guess it's my luck this year," Bruno said with a beam. Then, he added unnecessarily, " _again_."

Gusion narrowed his eyes. Nonetheless, he didn't say anything else.

The two teams waited for Harley to blow the whistle. And when he did, everything sets into motion.

Gusion didn't have enough time to catch the ball from Bruno, neither did Yi Sun-shin and Johnson. He watched in horror as Bruno swiftly made his way to their goal. Luckily for him, Balmond stole the ball and passed it to Chou, who caught it efficiently.

Harley, for his part, was trying his best to keep up with the ball. It was a good thing he had the ability to leave his hat. Though, there was a cooldown for every time he can use it. Leaving his hat lying around wouldn't bother anyone playing at the field, because the hat can be passed through as if it wasn't there in the first place.

They were only five minutes in the game, and Bruno had scored a goal for the Yellow Team. The crowd cheered, and Bruno slid across the field, on his knees, with a cheer.

"Gusion!" Gusion turned around, and his jaw dropped when Lesley had one foot over the fence, and her hand waving her cheerleader gun. She shouted, "I know you can do this! Go and get him!"

Gusion grinned at the support he was receiving from her. "I will!"

" _Woooo_!" Lesley cheered. Lolita and Karina had to hold her in case she decided to jump over the fence and enter the field, because from the looks of it, Lesley might just do that. " _Go Red Team_!"

All of a sudden, as if their skills had just been boosted, the Red Team scored a goal, making the scores go even. Bruno was shocked that they could goal right after he had scored one. Usually, it would take him three goals before they could score one. It seemed that Gusion was more determined to beat him now that Lesley was here; watching him.

It had been forty-five minutes, and the game reached half time. Everyone moved to the side to take a break. Right now, the score was 2-4; with Yellow Team taking the lead. Red Team was losing, but that didn't mean they couldn't catch up and win.

Harley headed over to Lesley, his body exhausted. He had been wasting a lot of Mana running here and there. And now that he had wasted his Mana, he was hungry and needed to replenish his energy. Lesley saw his body language and quickly handed him a snack and some water.

"How's being a referee?" Lesley asked, smiling as Harley sat on the seat.

"I can't wait for Lancelot to return back to being a referee," Harley mumbled as he slumped against his seat. He gulped down some water, and took a bite of his sandwich. He looked at his sister, "Thanks."

Lesley smiled. "No problem."

The captain of the two teams discussed on their strategy. About fifteen minutes later, everyone was back on the field. Harley joined them after his break, and he looked livelier than before. He glanced at Gusion and Yi Sun-shin, who looked like they had planned something. He wasn't sure what, but, hopefully, they weren't planning on cheating. Because if they do, he wouldn't hesitate to take out a red card—especially if it was for Gusion.

"So," Bruno said, his arms crossed and a wide grin on his face. "I'm guessing you'll need a miracle to win?"

"Oh, we don't need miracles," Gusion said, his voice filled with confidence. Again, Harley noticed Gusion looking at Yi Sun-shin, but this time, through the corner of his eye. The mage assassin continued, "But if a miracle _does_ happen, then I'll be very grateful."

Bruno chuckled, before his face grew serious. "Let's resume."

The game started with Gusion having the ball. He passed it to Johnson, who passed it to Lancelot. Sadly, Lancelot missed the chance to retrieve the ball, but, luckily for them, Yi Sun-shin caught it. The Yellow Team grew agitated when they couldn't catch the ball. The next thing they knew, Red Team had scored one; making the score 3-4.

Bruno clenched his fist and looked at his teammates. He gestured for them to lean in to whisper, and they all did. "If I can use Wave of the World Animation, they'll have trouble catching the ball, and it would be an easy win."

"But we can only use our skills if majority agrees to it," Alpha said, and averted his gaze from Bruno to the others. "We need at least one Red Team to agree too, but that means, Gusion, Lancelot and Balmond can use their dash skill."

"And Yi Sun-shin can summon the navy fleet to launch rocket attacks. It's going to be a problem because it'll slow us down," Hilda commented.

"Guys, guys," Bruno said, calming everyone down. A devillish smirk appeared on his lips. "Have you forgotten what happens every year? No matter what, even if they're allowed to use their powers, they still can't win against us. What's important is that I can use Wave of the World Animation. Unlike Chou and Johnson, they can't use most of their abilities because it counts as injuring other players."

Diggie blinked. "How come your skill doesn't count as hurting anyone?"

"Well, it only bounces around the enemy, so it won't count as me hurting anybody."

"In my opinion, we can win without our abilities," Martis interrupted. The fighter had a sense of pride, so of course, if possible, he wouldn't want to resolve using his abilities. "But if you think that we can secure our victory by allowing our skills, then I have no objections."

Bruno smiled, before spinning around to face the opposing team. He waved his hand at Harley, and the mage approached him. "Hey ref, can we vote to use our powers?"

Harley nodded. "But majority must agree to be able to use your powers."

Bruno sent him a grateful nod, and looked at Gusion and his team. "What do you say, Gusion? Wanna allow our skills?"

"What? Afraid you might _lose_?" Gusion remarked as he raised his eyebrows. He then pretended that he was gasping in shock. " _Oh_ , so you're trying to use your trump card, huh? For your information, you're going to regret it this time if you allow us to use our powers."

"We can still win without our powers," Bruno said and held his chin high. Then, he gave Gusion a lopsided grin. "I was just suggesting. If you don't wanna–"

Johnson raised his hand. "I agree!"

Yi Sun-shin gave an indifferent shrug, before raising his hand too. "I have no objections."

"Woah, woah," Gusion said in disbelief, before looking at his teammates. "What the _hell_ are you guys doing? If we allow this game to use our powers, then that means," he pointed to Bruno, " _he_ can use his Wave of the World Animation."

"Hah!" Bruno said and pointed an index finger directly at Gusion. "I knew you were afraid of my abilities!"

"Why you– I'll show _you_!" Gusion shouted and raised his hand. "I agree to allow our powers!"

Lesley shook her head and dropped heavily on her seat. Gusion had told her that he didn't want to allow them to use their powers this time, because that would mean it was an instant win for Bruno. But because of his ego, he decided to let Bruno's statement cloud his judgement.

Balmond, like Lesley, also shook his head. "Foolish humans."

Everyone moved to their places and waited for Harley to blow his whistle. Now that everyone was allowed to use their powers, things were about to get more interesting. The crowd—who had some people distracted—were now focused onto the game. It had always been like this each year. Bruno's taunts would always lead to them using their powers, and, even if everybody knew that Gusion's team was going to lose because they allowed it, they still tried to support the Red Team anyway.

Harley blew the whistle, and everything was in action. Gusion threw a mark towards Bruno, dashed at him, and managed to steal the ball. Bruno was surprised; this was the first time Gusion had done a move like that, but he wasn't going to be swayed. He looked at Diggie, who was already using his skill to pull Gusion back into a magic circle. This gave Bruno the opportunity to glide at Gusion, and retrieve the ball.

Bruno grinned. "Sorry!"

Lancelot tried taking the ball from Bruno, but he kept missing his target. He continously used his dash skill, but at one point, he just stopped in the middle of the field and scratched his head in frustration. "This is hopeless!"

"Go, Lancelot!"

Lancelot whipped his head to the direction where the voice came from, and his eyes widened when it was the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes upon. _Odette, beautiful Odette_. The woman met his gaze and smiled at him, gesturing for him to take the ball.

"Oh, Odette," Lancelot begun dramatically, and waved his hands around in an odd movement. "Beautiful–"

 _Slam!_

Lancelot crashed to the ground and groaned in pain. The ball had hit his face and he could see stars dancing around his vision. The whole crowd gasped and turned to see who was responsible for that kick. Harley came seconds later, checking on Lancelot's condition, before raising a yellow card towards Martis while blowing his whistle.

"My bad," Martis admitted, but doesn't look guilty the slightest. Everyone knew how emotionless he could look, but he wasn't a bad guy—at least, they thought so. He looked down at Lancelot, who was still in pain. "Sorry."

"Hey, man," Gusion said, crouching low. "Can you still play?"

" _Odette_..." Lancelot said as he looked at Gusion. Then, a goofy smile appeared on his face and he started making kissing sounds. "Come into my hands, Odette–"

"Okay, we're done here," Gusion said and stood up. Estes and Angela came with a stretcher. They both lifted the assassin up onto it, before carrying him away. Gusion shook his head, then massaged his temple. "Damn, I thought he was going to be useful."

Bruno chuckled, before he crossed his arms. He cocked an eyebrow. "Now that one of your players are gone, shouldn't you call for your spare player?"

Harley glanced at Gusion with his brows raised. "Do you even _have_ a spare player?"

"We do," Gusion said with false confidence, before turning around to face his teammates. "Okay, where is that guy?"

Yi Sun-shin, Johnson, Balmond and Chou shrugged.

A vein popped through his forehead as he shouted, "What do you _mean_ you don't know?!"

Bruno snickered. "I guess someone's losing this year–"

The crowd gasped when someone made an appearance. A shadowy figure passed all of them in rapid speed, before it slowed and stopped in the middle of the field. The whole of Yellow Team dropped their jaw when they spotted who was the spare player for Red Team. Gusion snorted, and motioned towards the newcomer. He bent down to pat on the spare player's shoulder. There was a large smirk on his face. "It seems _Helcurt_ will be joining this game."

"Woah, woah, woah," Bruno said, before pointing directly at Helcurt's direction. " _He_ is your spare player?!"

Last year, Red Team's spare player was Gatotkaca, so this was quite shocking for them. If Helcurt was here, then where was...? Bruno whipped his head to the crowd, and found Gatotkaca happily eating popcorn beside Bane.

Helcurt chuckled—a low, creepy chuckle. "Why are you so shocked?"

Bruno sweated nervously, and took a step back. Gusion gestured for Helcurt to follow him, but didn't miss the chance to give Bruno a smug. Internally, Bruno knew he had made a wrong move. Allowing them to use their powers meant he had the upper hand, but with Helcurt on their side, this was going to be a huge problem.

"What are we going to do?" Hilda whispered. She eyed Helcurt and Gusion through the corner of her eye. "Helcurt's ability to take away our vision is going to he troublesome."

"Don't worry," Bruno said, but the waver in his voice proved that he _was_ worried. "He has to wait a few minutes before he can use it again. Before that happens, we should score as much goals as possible."

Harley waited until everyone was back at their positions. Once everyone was ready, he blew the whistle, and the game started again.

Helcurt's arrival changed the entire game. His ability to take away the Yellow Team's vision caused the opposing team to bump into each other a few times. It didn't help that Helcurt could run twice as fast and score a goal. But Helcurt had some weaknesses. Because he had to use his arms and legs to crawl, that meant he could only use his head to pass the ball. This allowed the Yellow Team to grab the ball whenever it was with him. The only problem they encountered with him was when he used Dark Night Falls.

Harley now knew the reason why Gusion kept exhanging glances at Yi Sun-shin. It was because Helcurt was _their_ trump card. It earned them goals at first, but soon, the Yellow Team was able to adjust with their visions taken away, thus, rebalancing the game. Soon, the score was even with 8-8. The time was almost up. One more goal, and a winner will be announced.

Frankly, Bruno was surprised that Gusion's team ended out even. This was the first time in history that he had a one per two chance that he would win. Fortunately for him, his strongest ability was ready, and with some good team positioning, he could instantly earn his team a goal—and a trophy. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the rest of his team. "Are you guys ready?"

All of them nodded. Akai was the one that said, "We have your back. Now, let's get ourselves a trophy!"

The corner of Bruno's lips stretched into a wide smile, and he gave his teammates a knowing look. The moment the whistle could be heard, he wasted no time to kick the ball across the field. Akai and Martis helped him block Chou and Johnson, while Diggie pulled Gusion backwards, who was trying to stop Bruno.

Meanwhile, Harley was busy watching everyone, when the wind decided to blow at his hat. He watched as his hat flew, and he ran over to catch it. Unluckily for him, the moment he was about to grab it, it flew again. He cursed under his breath as he tried catching it again, "Goddamnit–"

Bruno saw this perfect opportunity to kick the ball. Concentrating his energy, he launched a hard kick, and was able to send the ball across the field. It bounced from one Red Team player to another, like a pinball.

"Helcurt!" Gusion shouted. "Now!"

Helcurt decided to take away the Yellow Team's vision, but it was no use. The ball was bouncing too fast against their ankles, and it gave the Red Team a hard time catching up to it. All of a sudden, the ball bounced up when it accidentally hit Chou's foot; sending it high up in the air.

At the same time, Harley was about to bend down to grab his hat, when he felt like something was heading towards his way. He turned his head to the side, only to get a ball to hit directly at his head. The force that came from the ball was so strong, it immediately sent him to the ground.

Bruno was grinning when he could feel the ball bouncing, but it instantly disappeared the moment he heard someone—Harley?—crying out in pain, and the crowd gasping. He frantically looked around to see where the ball was at right now, and his face blanched when his vision returned.

Of all places the ball could hit.

It just _had_ to hit Harley.

" _Harley_!" Lesley shouted. Not wasting a single second, she leapt over the fence and ran over towards her little brother. Harley was sitting on the ground, with one hand pressed against his forehead. He was blinking rapidly; and she realised that he was blinking back tears. "Harley, let me see your head." Slowly, he removed his hand, and she could see the dark patch of red; that was no doubt going to turn into one, nasty bruise. "Oh my god."

"Harley, I'm so sorry!" Bruno said, the panic evident in his voice. Harley gave a small nod, but judging by the look on his face, he may or may have not listened to what he had said. Bruno glanced at Lesley, who was calling for a support. "Lesley, I'm so, so sorry."

Lesley smiled faintly at him. But through Bruno's point of view, it wasn't just any smile. It was a smile that promised death. She didn't notice when he took a step back in fear. "It's okay, Bruno, I know you didn't mean it."

"Is he okay?" Gusion asked, pushing his way to the Vance siblings. He spotted the dark spot on Harey's forehead, and he couldn't help but cringe. "That's gotta hurt."

Soon, a whole crowd had formed around Lesley and Harley. Angela and Estes were late, so Diggie and Nana took the role of medics and did as best as they could to heal Harley. They were relieved when the red spot doesn't seem to darken and looked like it was going to disappear. But that doesn't mean the internal damage was gone. Harley felt dizzy when Lesley tried to bring him to the infirmary, so Lesley had to end up carrying him. It was only when she was about to leave, was when Angela arrived.

"Sorry! We had some trouble with Lancelot," Angela said, and blinked a few times when she saw Harley. It took her a while before she could process the current situation. "Is he okay?"

"Nana and Diggie had healed him, but he's starting to feel dizzy. I better make sure he doesn't end up having a concussion," Lesley said, shifting Harley behind her back. Angela nodded, and bent down to give Lesley her brother's hat. "Oh, I almost forgot about it. Thank you."

Lesley left with Harley, and Gusion waited until she was out of sight, before he faced Bruno. The mage assassin shook his head, and crossed his arms. "You're in _big_ trouble, Bruno. You got lucky that Lesley didn't bring her rifle."

Bruno didn't say a thing, only looked down to stare at his feet. Now, he deeply regretted using his ability.

The match continued with Lolita becoming the referee. They had tried to get her to be the referee at first—before they ended up choosing Harley—but the elf had refused. At last, after seeing how Harley could no longer become the referee, she decided to take his place.

The Yellow Team could've scored. Could've. But since their star player, Bruno, was too distracted thinking about Harley, he ended up missing the shot, thus, allowing Gusion to score the goal.

It was the first time Yellow Team faced defeat.

* * *

Gusion knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds, before he was greeted by an annoyed-looking midget. There was a faint bruise on Harley's forehead, but at least it didn't look as bad as everyone thought it would look. Harley rolled his eyes when he saw the mage assassin, and invited him to come in.

When Harley closed the door, Gusion asked, "Where's Lesley?"

Harley gently rubbed the spot that had the bruise. "Out."

"Good," Gusion said in a low voice, before reaching for something inside his jacket. He took out about a hundred dollars, and passed it to Harley. He couldn't help but grin. "You did a great job, you little brat. Bruno was _so_ distracted, he couldn't think straight when kicking the ball."

Unexpectedly, Harley's lips were pulled into a smile. He accepted the money and his eyes widened. He looked up to meet Gusion's gaze. "Didn't you promise only fifty?"

"Well," Gusion said, "You _did_ get hit pretty hard. You were lucky that you didn't get a concussion. You should've at least tried to avoid it a little."

Harley shook his head. "It wouldn't be enough to distract Bruno. I know him too well." Then, he frowned. "You know, other than the fact that Bruno felt really guilty, he was really upset that he lost this year."

"Ah, he'll get over it."

"He won't."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell him the truth soon," Gusion said, scratching his head. "I _will_ tell him that we planned this. But... give me a few days to celebrate my victory, alright?"

Harley chuckled, and nodded his head. "Okay."

Gusion snickered. "Let's do this again next year."

Harley scoffed, but smiled. He waved his hand nonchantly in the air. "If you give me money, I don't mind making another deal with you."

"Bruno will probably not make you the referee anymore, though."

The two of them laughed, but instantly stopped when they heard the sound of the door click. They both turned their heads, only to find Lesley with her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I heard everything."

Gusion's jaw dropped. "Oh sh–"

* * *

 **Edit: I've just realised that it's Yi Sun-shin and not Yi-Sun Shin, sorry guys! I don't really use him, and only saw his name about a few times, so I didn't know how to properly spell him. But don't worry, all is fixed now.**


End file.
